29 Forever
by lejdcool
Summary: An average single man at the end of his 20's is casually living his life when he gets a shocking message. "lose your virginity to someone you love by 30 or die" Now our protag is given a year deadline to find someone worthy of taking his virginity. Sounds easy, but is it?


**Chapter 1: A virgin with a deadline**

"Wait, what?!"

The protagonist couldn't believe what he had just been told and who he had been told by. In his room was an angel, a small one to be exact. The angel was a petite woman no taller than five feet and very slender. Her hair was long and blonde and she had bright green eyes. You'd never guess that such a cute girl had told the protag something so impacting.

"That's right, if you don't lose your virginity by 30, you're going to die."

The protag was in utter shock, just a few minutes ago he had been minding his own business in his room playing video games. When the room suddenly filled with a bright light and before him appeared this cute girl with a terrible message. As he regained his composure and started to evaluate the situation.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" The lad thought to himself, "This angel suddenly appears before me and says I'm going to die? This has got to be a dream. Probably my subconscious making fun of me again for being a virgin. Well, since I'm lucid dreaming, might as well take advantage of it. Shame though that I couldn't dream up a woman with bigger…assets… oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"So the simple solution is that I just need to lose my virginity right? So that's why god sent you right? Well then, allow me to rock your world." The virgin said as he leaned in closer to kiss the poor woman. Yet, just before his overambitious lips could make contact with her retreating ones.

*SMACK!*

He felt a hard slap come across the right side of his face. The force of the impact was so strong he fell to the ground pathetically.

"You'd dare get fresh with a messenger of the lord!? Pull that again and I'll smack you so hard you'll turn the other cheek 180 degrees!" The woman said infuriated. The man quickly came to the understanding that this was not a dream and things were a bit more dire than he had hoped.

"ARRGHHH, DAMN! That hurt like hell! Okay, so you're real and this isn't a dream. So what's this bull about having to lose my virginity by 30?". The man slowly got up and regained his composure. He walked across the room and sat himself down on the bed preparing himself for a lengthy explanation.

"It's just as I've told you, if you're still a virgin by age 30, you will die." The angel said with a cold tone in her voice. "The lord created you in his image to do two things, know what they are?"

"Drink and be merry?" the man answered trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No. Reproduce and prosper, and that goes for all of God's children." the woman calmly explained, "One of the primary purposes that you were put on this earth for was to produce children so that humanity may prosper. Those that don't fulfil that task are deemed defective and are called back to their creator. Think about it, how many friends do you have that are over 30 and still a virgin?"

The man thought about it to himself. Most of his friends had lost their virginities late in highschool or in the early parts of college. But he was pretty damn sure that he'd met or at least heard of a couple that were over thirty and still virgins.

"What about monks and nuns? If they're not fulfilling god's purpose then why do they get to stay virgins after 30?" the protag protested.

"Because they're serving god by saving souls. Men and women who actively spread his name and those that contribute to the betterment of humanity get passes. You have never set foot inside a church and haven't done a single thing to help your fellow man in your entire life…" She calmly informed.

"Okay fine, so I'll just hire a prostitute and-"

"NO!" The angel protested "Intercourse for the purpose of procreation must be consensual and come from a bond of love. Prostitutes don't count and don't even think about trying to rape someone. I'll personally see you thrown into hell for that one."

The man's options were starting to run out and the severity of the situation was sinking in. The natural answer would be for him to use the time he had to find a suitable mate and have sex with her. Yet he knew the solution wasn't that easy. Protag was a man that, despite his semi-handsome appearance and interesting personality, had some of the worst luck with women.

He'd been trying his entire life to find someone to call his own and had no takers. He had been naively awkward in highschool and had repelled almost every girl he had an interest in. In college he became more active and met more people, yet the result was always the same.

"I just see you as a friend" had been a common one. Getting led on, getting stood up, and ghost after ghost after ghost had been his reality. With the rise of the online dating world this has been even more prevalent. Yet more often than not, it always seemed to be a case of unrequited feelings. He would crush on some girl and she didn't feel the same, rarely it was the other way around, but it had happened too. Despite all this he wasn't quite ready to quit arguing the angel.

"Okay. Tell me this then, I've seen homosexual couples well into their elder years. There's no way in hell they can possibly conceive, so why do they get a pass?" The youngish man protested.

"Because, believe it or not, they're helping in God's grand plan as well." the angel cooly replied, "Every year thousands of children are put up for adoption and need happy homes. Many homosexual couples give these children a loving home and, no, being raised in a gay home does not turn you gay. These people are free to carry on their lives and when they pass later, god has a discussion with them. It still isn't 100% okay, but we kind of turn a blind eye."

"So, that's that then, you're condemning me to death." The protag said with a large amount of defeat in his voice.

"No. We're giving you a chance, a death sentence would be to let you go about your life and die in a year. By knowing the reality of the situation, you at least have a fighting chance." The young woman said softly.

The protag was stunned by this revelation. "That's right… God is all knowing isn't he? So then… I have a chance? Hell, not just to live, but to find my soul mate?!" The man exclaimed in jubilation. It was an odd moment, but the possibility of finding his one true love made him feel a rush of joy that he hadn't felt in years. "Well, quit beating around the bush then, who am I meant to spend the rest of my life with? I'll go look for her right now!"

"It's not that simple." The angel said, bluntly stamping out his fire of motivation. "Your future is a bit of a Schrodinger's cat right now. There simultaneously exists two futures for you right now. One where you find no one and die and the other where you find your beloved and live a long happy and fulfilled life with her. By simply telling you of the possibility we have prevented certain death. Yet, by telling you who she is, we would be condemning you back to death. You're socially awkward butt would immediately rush her and scare her off."

That stung, but deep down he knew that was true. He'd encountered several crash and burns from being too forward and knew this could be the case as well. So this was his reality, he currently resided in an uncertain future where he had a year to live and only a year until he found the person who best suited him. It was simultaneously exhilarating and stressful yet, despite usually being a pessimistic realist, the man clung to the 50% that he would live and be truly happy.

"Well, that's that then, I've done my job. You'd better get out there and start meeting people. I'll check in on you every now and then to see how you're doing. I really hope you can find that special someone. May the Lord be with you."

"..."

"..."

The angel stood there in silence, waiting. "Ahem. you're supposed to reply back, 'and also with you'".

"Oh! Uhh, a-and also with you…" the protag replied sheepishly.

"There you go! Seeya!" The angel gave the man a warm smile and disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
